Author's Note: I'm Back
by JimmyRocket
Summary: NOT A STORY. Just an authors' note on updates and current stuff.


My fellow writers, let me just say that I love you guys, and do not plan to leave this place EVER again until all of my ideas are written and nobody needs me anymore.

* * *

You heard the rumors... or maybe you didn't. But, they're true.

Yes, I am back... I've been gone for over a year, and feel just awful about letting a number of you guys down when I left.

I left fanfiction because a friend left as well, and it wasn't the same without them. Now, quite later I realize I don't really need them here, there are ideas here that I want done either way. You know why;

Fanfiction is an addiction.

* * *

_REVIEWS:_

I was out of it for a while, and just sucked at getting ideas, but now I believe I'm ready to write again. I need to improve myself and get better at story-telling cause I plan on making it a major career later in my life.

So, if any of you people have some good advice I can use, please, PLEASE let me know what I can do better by reviewing.

I will be sending a review back in your direction if you review my stuff. That goes for everyone who reviews; however, I have just one rule to that.

**ONE RULE TO REVIEWS: If it is a short review that gives no information on what you thought about the story, or less than 10 words, I'm most likely not going to worry about sending you feedback on your stuff either. =[ Sorry.  
**

**No author on here wants to see a review that's 6 freaking words long! "Hey dude, good story. Keep going." You can try to make something at least 15 words or more. Is it really that hard?**

_**J**_

Hopefully that one rule made sense. I'm not going out of my way to review your stuff. I as an author need to hear more than that, and can't just waste my time on every single person who reviews my stories. Believe it or not, fan-fiction is a time passer **after I get work and school stuff done first**. So, I don't have time for just anybody, but I promise to get to as many of you as I can. And if I don't get to you, then PM me and remind me to.

**IF YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW OR GIVE FEEDBACK TO ANYTHING YOU WRITE, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE!**

* * *

_STORIES:_

I'm sorry to say, but these titles just can't be continued:

_**The First Snow Drift**_

_**How It Could Have Been** _

**_and_**

**_What's Really Important_**

_**J**_

I know there may be some sadness going on with some of these stories not being written anymore. HICHB is just something I don't have time for. _The First Snow Drift_ was left on a pretty insane cliffhanger, but I have NO IDEA how to continue that story. I may follow it up with something else. I'm not sure yet.

_What's Really Important:_ I'm going to post a summery one-shot on that story to summarize what was GOING to happen in that story, but was never able to be written.

**_J_**

Stories that will be coming up shortly:

**_One in a Million: part 2_**

**_and_**

**_WRI- Summery_**

_(Don't worry, I have others that will come later)_

* * *

_MY PLAN:_

If at all possible, I want to post constantly once every week. Or every two weeks if I can't do that one week. I want to stay on top of it so you people can read a post when it's supposed to be there.

**I HOPE TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP EVERY FRIDAY MORNING. **

I figured it could be a good weekend thing... maybe... ...Guess we'll find out.

* * *

_CONCLUSION:  
_

I'm glad to be back for good this time, fans. I'm very interested to see how things turn out. I want you guys to know that I'll do my best not to disappoint anybody. If you need anything just PM me. For real! You can message me any time you want. I've been here for almost 4 years now and I know what it's like.

I've been where some of you are now. If you need something, let me help you. That's why I'm here. I want to improve fan-fiction and make it an awesome place again, and know that I'm here for you if you need me. I mean that.

I love you guys. Keep on writing!

Sincerely,

_Jimmy Rocket_

* * *

P.S. Feel free to do anything you like with any of the stories I mentioned that I'm not using anymore. They're all yours if you want them. =]_  
_


End file.
